Britain's Got Talent Series 9 Finalists
This is a page containing all finalists of Series 9. The acts are given in order of where they finished. Jules O Dwyer and Matisse Jules O'Dwyer and Matisse are a dog act. The act involves dog owner Jules O'Dwyer and her dog Matisse trained to dance and play tricks. They won the competition, the second dog act to do so, following Ashleigh and Pudsey in 2012. Jamie Raven Jamie Raven is a magician. He came second place. His act involved writing things on cards, making helicopters appear out of nowhere and putting bank notes into a lemon. He was the second finalist to be a magician after Darcy Oake the previous year. Côr Glanaethwy Côr Glanaethwy are a Welsh choir from Bangor in North Wales. They sang songs in English and Welsh. They were pipped as to win the entire competition but eventually finished third. Old Men Grooving Old Men Grooving are a dance act involving men aged between 40-60 years old. They sparked comedy at first with the way they were dressed. They danced together in unison. They finished fourth place. Isaac Waddington Isaac Waddington is a 15 year old singer from Portsmouth. He sings and plays Piano. At his audition he drove his younger brother, Jack, to tears. He sang "She's always a Woman" by Billy Joel. He advanced to the final where he finished in fifth place. Calum Scott Calum Scott is a singer from Hull. He and his sister Jade auditioned separately but Jade was sent off and Calum nervously auditioned in front of the audience. However he received the Golden Buzzer from Simon Cowell. He reached the final where he finished in sixth place. Danny Posthill Danny Posthill is a comedian. He did impressions of celebrities such as Michael McIntyre and David Beckham. He finished in seventh place. Jessie-Jane McParland Jesse-Jane McParland is a nine year old martial artist from Ireland, who is an extreme martial artist for her age. She brandished a Japanese sword in her act. She won the viewer's Wildcard after being eliminated in the semi final. However, internet haters took to the media claiming she got through on sympathy votes after getting upset when she lost the semi final votes. In her final performance she depicted a video game style martial arts piece which showed her pretending to flip over villians. She eventually finished in eight place. The Neales The Neales are a family boy band consisting of three brothers and their father. They finished in ninth place. UDI UDI are a Siberian shadow dance group. They made colorful shadows using their hands and bodies. They finished in tenth place. Entity Allstars Entity Allstars, or just simply Entity, are a dance group from Essex. They received Alesha Dixon's Golden Buzzer in their audition. One member, Lewis Platt, is the younger brother of Lauren Platt a finalist in the 2014 X-Factor series. In their semi-final appearance they performed to a Harry Potter theme,whilst wearing Hogwarts clothing. The act then continued as a 'competition' between members of the group dressed as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, whilst the remainder of the troupe performed as 'backing dancers' in unison. At the end of the performance, however, the member of the group playing Harry slipped. They went through to the final on Judges Choice. In the Final, the group performed to a Gladiator theme. One member of the group performed the main solos, whilst the others performed in unison in the background. Other members of the group performed mini-solos at different points throughout the performance. At the end of the performance, the main soloist jumped onto the Judges' desk with a spear. They finished in eleventh place. Boyband Boyband are a dance troupe from London. They recieved the Golden Buzzer from hosts Ant and Dec. In the audition, they were introduced as a pop band, and surprised the Judges when they revealed that they were actually a dance troupe. They performed to 'Uptown Funk' by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars. Their performance began in a casual, improvised tone. When the verse began, the dance style changed, and the group began performing in unison. Midway through the performance, they performed some 'freestyle' actions. In the semi-final, the group performed to 'Scream' by Usher. They began by performing in unison, wearing similarly-coloured clothing, before performing mini-solos midway through the performance. They then continued to perform in unison, with women dressed in red emerging into the background. Alesha Dixon stated that the performance was 'brilliantly choreographed', and admitted that they were 'real contenders in this competition'. They did not initially progress to the final, however they were late chosen as the Judges' wildcard. In the final, each member of the group represented a different element (water, lightning etc), wearing a bib with the corresponding colour. The performance began with each member performing a solo, whilst the other members danced in the background. The 'elements' were then 'combined' and each member of the group removed their bib and they began dancing in unison. Amanda Holden commented 'I think that's your best performance right there', however Simon Cowell contradicted this by saying that 'this was predictable, even though it was very good'. They finished last place in the final. Category:Lists Category:Contestants Category:Series 9